I know
by turnitupnow
Summary: [Yoongi's POV]./ Yoongi udah tahu kok, apa yang Jimin lakukan. Tapi sepertinya Jimin gak tahu—padahal Yoongi menyukai semua perlakuannya./ BTS; Min Yoongi; Park Jimin; Yoonmin.


.

.

I know

(turnitupnow)

.

Min Yoongi—Park Jimin;

From BTS.

.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc.

.

.

* * *

.

Ujung mata kecil Yoongi menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sedang bermain game tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Yoongi memiringkan wajahnya mencoba melihat sosok lelaki itu lebih jelas—tulang pipinya yang begitu ketara membuat tangan Yoongi gatal untuk mengelusnya. _Uh. _

"Hyung,"

Suara Taehyung membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkan Taehyung mau tak mau membuat Yoongi membalasnya dengan kedua sisi mulutnya yang tertarik keatas. _Duh,_ Yoongi merasakan hawa menusuk dari belakangnya.

Taehyung kemudian duduk didepannya masih dengan senyuman yang sama, membuat Yoongi jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan anak yang tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak ini.

"Apa sih?"

"Asik banget sih, Hyung, ngeliatin Jiminnya,"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir dan alisnya, memasang ekspresi pura-pura tidak mengerti pada anak ajaib dihadapannya ini. Tapi Taehyung terus-terusan menunjukkan senyum menyebalkannya yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Wah, lucunya sampai tersipu begitu! Nanti Jimin jadi suka deh, Hyung,"

Taehyung tertawa sambil mengusak rambut lelaki manis yang nyatanya bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Semburat di pipi Yoongi semakin banyak seiring dengan tangannya yang menepis tangan Taehyung yang dengan tidak sopannya menyentuh kepalanya.

"Apa sih!"

Dari sudut matanya, Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Tapi Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok selalu mempunyai tenaga yang tidak akan pernah mati.

Kepala Yoongi sudah mau pecah mendengar kedua anak hiperaktif itu bercanda lalu tertawa seakan tiada hari esok untuk mereka hidup lagi. Dan sekarang dongsaeng spesialnya itu ikut mengganggu keinginannya untuk tidur, juga.

"Gak, aku gak perlu apa-apa. Aku cuma butuh kamu diam. Hoseok dan Taehyung udah berisik banget, jadi jangan kamu tambah-tambahin."

Karena, demi Tuhan, Yoongi hanya butuh tidur karena semalaman penuh ia terjaga demi menunggu wangsit untuk melengkapi lirik lagunya yang belum rampung juga.

Jimin langsung terdiam dan Yoongi dengan jelas mendengar Jimin menghela napasnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah, sih, tapi ya, Yoongi perlu tidur.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan ketenangannya sendiri meskipun Taehyung dan Hoseok masih saja tertawa kencang. Kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditaruh diatas tubuhnya—sepertinya sebuah selimut atau baju—Yoongi terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

Dalam perjalanan ke alam tidurnya, Yoongi merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut rambutnya—membuatnya semakin terlelap; tangan milik Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung beneran gak mau ikut?" Taehyung memastikan sekali lagi, member yang lain sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Yoongi menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa, "Males, ah. Lagian kasian Jimin sendirian nanti,"

Senyum menyebalkan Taehyung terkembang lagi, membuat Yoongi berdecih kesal, "Oh, mau berduaan ya, Hyung,"

Yoongi berdecak kesal—padahal pipinya memerah, "Apaan sih! Udah, sana, kalian pergi aja! Nanti keburu siang,"

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik Taehyung dari hadapan Yoongi, "Oke, oke. Kita pergi dulu. Aku udah nyiapin makanan buat kalian berdua. Nanti kalo Jimin udah bangun, jangan lupa suruh langsung makan, ya,"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk malas, "Ye, Hyung,"

Matanya mendelik kearah Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sedang berjalan keluar dorm mereka. Matanya menangkap Taehyung yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Seokjin yang membuat hyung tertua di kelompok mereka itu terkekeh kecil. Yoongi mendengus—pasti anak itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak.

Yoongi melihat pintu kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan Jimin itu; masih tertutup. Lelaki berkulit putih itu menghela napas dengan raut khawatir—ia jadi teringat tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

_Yoongi terbangun ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka—kebenarannya adalah Yoongi tidak bisa tidur pulas karena Jimin belum juga pulang. Dan benar saja, lelaki yang membuka pintu itu adalah Jimin—mata kecilnya melirik jam yang tergantung, pukul enam pagi. Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin yang kelelahan, tetapi lelaki itu masih sempat tersenyum manis ketika melihat Yoongi._

"_Kau baru pulang?"_

_Jimin mengangguk sambil menaruh tasnya, "Iya nih. Hyung kebangun ya?"_

_Yoongi bergumam singkat dan kembali merapatkan selimutnya, "Udah bersih-bersih 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk, "Yaudah buruan tidur, sana,"_

_Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar ketika ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Lelaki yang baru pulang itu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur, "Selamat tidur, Yoongi-hyung,"_

"_Kau juga, Jimin,"_

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara musik yang sedang di tontonnya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, "Udah bangun?"

"Oh, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi bergumam mengiyakan dan Jimin membalikkan langkahnya yang berjalan ke dapur menuju Yoongi yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan malasnya di sofa.

"Hyung sendirian aja? Yang lain kemana?"

"Heeh," Yoongi mengganti channel yang tadi di tontonnya, "Lagi pergi, gak tau kemana, soalnya pas tadi mau pergi mereka banyak maunya,"

"Hyung gak ikut?"

"Kamu mau ditinggal sendirian?"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya melihat Jimin yang tersenyum lebar, disusul dengan kedua matanya yang membulat ketika tangan Jimin mencubit pipinya.

"Ah, Hyung baik sekali~"

Yoongi menepuk tangan Jimin yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencubit pipi mulusnya—_duh, sialan, _kupingnya terasa panas, "Ish, apaan sih! Sana, makan. Seokjin-hyung udah masakin dari tadi pagi, tuh,"

Yoongi mendengus melihat cengiran Jimin, "Hehehe, iya hyung. Mau ikut gak?"

"Males," Yoongi menyamankan posisinya lagi, mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Jimin yang sedang terkekeh disampingnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu kemudian bangun dan berjalan ke dapur.

Yoongi mengikuti punggung lelaki yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya tersebut. Setidaknya, Yoongi sudah tahu Jimin sudah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Sekarang saatnya ia tertidur kembali setelah semalam ia terbangun tiap jam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun ketika suara guntur dengan kencang terdengar di telinganya. Yoongi menyukai hujan—tetapi tidak dengan kilat dan guntur yang selalu membangunkannya, membuatnya bermimpi buruk.

Ia menoleh kearah lelaki yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan berpindah ke tempat tidur Jimin dan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu erat—membangunkannya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Hujan. Kilatnya mengganggu tidurku,"

Ia bisa melihat Jimin yang tersenyum kecil disela kantuknya di saat kilat melewati luar jendela kamarnya yang gelap. Yoongi menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin ketika lelaki itu menciptakan sebuah ruang untuknya. Dengan lembut Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya—membuat Yoongi jauh lebih tenang.

Yoongi menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Jimin. Tidak bisa dihitung seberapa sering ia tertidur dipelukan Jimin—hampir menyerupai candu, karena setiap Yoongi tidak tenang dan butuh tempat berlindung, Jimin selalu ada untuknya dengan pelukan dan tepukan yang menenangkan.

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Jimin mulai menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Kepalanya tepat berada didepan dada Jimin, membuatnya merasakan detakan jantung Jimin yang terasa sangat dekat.

Detakannya sangat cepat—tetapi itu adalah favorite Yoongi. Seirama dengan gumaman lagunya, detakan jantung Park Jimin mengantarkannya pada alam mimpi yang indah.

Ia tahu jantung Jimin berdebar kencang untuknya,—yang Jimin tidak tahu, jantung Yoongi berdetak lebih kencang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[a/n]

Hello again! i happily suggest you to read 'I choose' before this. (kekekeke)

soalnya yang ini kan Yoongi's point of view, jadi ini (harapannya sih) nyambung sama yang sebelumnya. tapi kalo baca ini langsung juga gak papa, asal kalian senang, akupun juga.

BTWWWWWWWW, udah pada denger lagunya rapmon kan?! HUHUHU sayang kim namjoon3

enggak, aku gak maksa kalian buat review kok, enggak. ((((sambil asah golok))))

-Yas.


End file.
